With the Rain
by aku-sama
Summary: Two complete opposites get together for one reason alone, but will they soon find another just to stay together? Hotaru and Seiya fic! ^.^
1. Chapter I

I have seen a Yaten and Hotaru fic, but not once have I seen a Seiya and Hotaru fic, which is why I am writing this. Yes, they aren't a real couple in Sailor Moon, and they hardly see each other through out the entire series, but this is going to be an AU, meaning they aren't sailor scouts and such. And that is the reason why Seiya, Yaten and Taiki are all guys. There may even be some OOC and such, as I am really off in writing SM fics--I was never good at writing them in the first place, but I can always try. Now seemed a good time as well, after coming upon a Yaten/Hotaru fic, which inspired me to write this. My only hope though, is that I don't get flamed, though, those will just be used to clean my room.  
  
Disclaimer: Everyone here knows I don't own Sailor Moon, so why should I have to remind anyone?  
  
With the Rain  
By aku-chan  
Prologue: The rain beings  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The day started sunny, but the students of Juuban High brought along umbrellas as the forecast said it was going to rain. And they all listened to the one TV station that ringed true when it involved the weather. Only one girl didn't--she was known for being different--instead she wore a rain coat, black and warm, dripping down to her knees, below the end of her school skirt. She also wore knee high boots, black and most certainly waterproof. They only reason she did this was because she had no umbrella, not that her family was poor, but because she liked walking through the rain. All her tears and sorrows seemed to wash away with it. What I don't mention is the fact she was also known as the freak of the school and was even considered to be from another planet. Which is an insane idea, the only reason we know intelligent life is out there is because they haven't contacted us yet--no one would really know how we would react to little green men visiting our planet. Except for the whole Master Pharoh 90 thing, but that's beside the point.  
But none of that mattered to her for she was who she was, Tomoe Hotaru, and quite proud of it. As well as all the hobbies she was interested in, even if some didn't fit her gothic appearance--she did look best in black after all; it matched her pale skin. She burned quite easily, and thus always wore sun block all the time, even when it rained--the UV rays had a habit of passing through clouds as well. Despite that--even if it never mattered to her--she was beautiful, with black hair streaked with purple high lights, which shined in the light, and dark violet eyes--which were her best feature.  
Her eyes showed her strength and independence, her feelings, her joy. In her case, the term of "your eyes are windows to your soul" it was quite true. Hotaru's eyes gave way to the strong soul that she possessed, one that survived all that she had ever gone through with out a single tear. And her friends--few as they were--loved that part about her, even though they said it was okay to cry when others hurt you or put you down.  
At the moment, her friends were around her, talking about all sorts of things--but most importantly about one person--Seiya Kou, a troublemaker and a perv. He had made it a daily ritual of flipping all their skirts while riding past them on his motorcycle. And the low growl of a motorcycle engine was all the warning the girls got as a motorcycle raced past them, the ends of their skirts blowing about in the wind of the after math.  
"One day I am going to get the eechi!" hissed Makoto, her green eyes glowing with anger.  
"I totally agree!" shouted Minako and the two started making plans on how exactly they were going to get their revenge.  
"I think he only does it when Hotaru-chan is with us," said Ami, looking down with a blush when everyone looked at her. "Sorry Hotaru, but the other day you went to school early and Seiya-kun just went by at the speed limit."  
"She has a point," agreed Rei, "Maybe he a crush on Hotaru?"  
"Maybe, after all, he did notice her at the American Football tournament at her school," said Usagi, giggling.  
"It was only because I was acting a nurse to all those poor players that got hurt," whispered Hotaru, her voice small but even. She didn't care for that stuff. "And if we don't hurry we'll be late for school."  
That got their minds back on track and they all rushed off to school, getting there on time--just barely though. The gates were starting to close right after they reached the courtyard of the building.  
  
Hotaru made it to her class before the teacher--who was never on time for anything, including her own wedding. It was rumored that she put her wedding dress on in the car as her next door neighbor drove her to the chapel. But her husband didn't mind, knowing that this would happen--he planned ahead for it, and anything else for that matter. They were a cute couple either way. Sitting at her desk, Hotaru sat back and tried to regain her breath, physical activity was something she was never good at, in fact her doctor told her that just an hour a week of exercise would be fine for her, otherwise she would be in no shape to do anything. In other words, her lungs weren't in very good shape since she was a child.  
It was another thing to go against her and Seiya in being made for each other--Seiya loved roughhousing and physical activities, while Hotaru dreaded them more than anything. Even still, she liked him--yes, she liked him, he was cute and funny, smart and dealt with things in real life. But what she liked best was his determination--she had witnessed it at the American football tournament, he wanted to win, along with the rest of the team, and they did so, even if half the team was too beat up to do anything for the next few weeks. The team they played against was known for being rough and ready to send someone to the emergency room.  
The teacher came in, followed by a new student, the one who was transferring into their class. Gasps and whispers spread like wild fire through the room--it was Seiya! One of the cutest guys in school. Several girls sighed and looked at him, ready to drool at a moment's notice, and several guys started to wish glares could kill as they looked between the girls and Seiya. As for the rest, they felt sorry for him, the only empty seat was next to Hotaru--which was where the teacher told him to go and sit down at.  
"Now, please take out yesterday's homework and pass it up while I take roll," Tanaki said, taking out her roll sheet as the students got what the homework. "Kou-san, you may turn it in tomorrow."  
"Yes, Tanaki-sensei," Seiya replied, just making it to his seat and sitting down, relaxing back as he did so. His eyes swept over the room, nothing the four rows of two desks, noticing who was looking over their shoulders to see him, and finally he looked at his partner, sitting beside him at her own desk as she handed up her homework. She had a quite aura around, one that held pride and independence, as well as a hint of freedom, but with no ego--she knew when she was beaten in something. He decided to start some conversation. "You're the little nurse from the tournament."  
Hotaru's eyes widened for a moment before she nodded her head yes, "Surprised you remembered. It was a long time ago."  
"I never forget a pretty face."  
"I'm not pretty." Her eyes looked down with a lifeless look in them. No one--okay, not a single guy--except for her father--ever told her she was pretty and meant it. She was sure Seiya was playing a trick on her like all the rest.  
"Of course you are, a natural... unlike the rest of the girls here. They all trust in makeup and other cosmetics--you're all natural and pretty that way."  
Hotaru blushed, and spared Seiya a look, but his attention was on the teacher as she started giving out her lecture of their new math assignment. But he saw her none the less and gave her a wink, making her blush even more.  
  
The rest of the day went by fine, until the last class of the day, which ended up being the class Hotaru was best at--as well as Seiya's worst subject in the world. Foreign Language--English to be exact. Seiya was visibly squirming in his chair, praying and sighing as the teacher called on random students to answer things and not picking him. One glance at Hotaru could tell him that she was doing fine--beyond that even. And thus, he started on making a plan to get a study date with a certain girl.  
Hotaru was the last one to leave the classroom that day, asking the teacher a question and Seiya stayed behind until he came upon the girl walking alone in the hallway. "Tomoe-san! Wait up!"  
The girl looked back to see Seiya running up to her, dropping to his knees and starting to beg--all in that order. "Please! Please tutor me in English! I can't do it!"  
Seiya looked ready to cry and he did--at least a little mock tears and sobs--as he latched himself around her knees, crying and begging into her skirt. "You have got to help me pass this class! I'll do anything!"  
"Anything?" Hotaru echoed, looking at Seiya who looked up at her with tear filled eyes. He was adorable with the puppy dog look, and she fell victim to it. "Alright--but you have to promise that you won't go flipping my friends and my skirt for the rest of the school year. Promise?"  
"Yes! I promise, just help me pass!" He started to cry again, but this time muttered "thank you, thank you" over and over until Hotaru finally asked him to let her go. They were gaining a crowd of teachers and some students--including her worried friends. He did so, blushing as he stood up. The teachers and students went away until only they were left, along with Hotaru's friends and Seiya's own friends.  
"Here, let me write down my phone number and address and you can come over at 6, that okay with you?"  
"Yes, thank you!" Seiya made a move to hug her again, but Hotaru had been watching him and moved just in time to witness him fall to the floor. There were several giggles from Makoto and Minako, as well as from Yaten and Taiki who went to help their friend up.  
"I think you deserved that one," said Taiki, and Seiya just glared at him.  
"See you at six," Hotaru said, handing him the paper she wrote on. Before Seiya could respond, Usagi had a hold of her and was dragging Hotaru away along with the rest of her friends. Only when the three men where out of sight did they start talking.  
"Do you know what Haruka would do to you if she found out about this?" demanded Rei. "You know how much she dislikes him--and if you become his tutor? Total hysteria!"  
"I have to agree with Rei there, Hotaru-chan," said Ami. "Haruka-san and Seiya-kun don't have a very good relationship."  
"First off, Haruka isn't my mother or sister--we aren't related," started Hotaru, looking her friends over, their worried glances were full of concern. "And second, she doesn't have to know. Right?"  
"You want us to lie if she asks us anything?" Ami was quite shocked--the most shocked of them all--Hotaru never liked having to lie herself, let alone her friends.  
"Please, just this once you guys." Hotaru eyes had a pleading look, one none of them could deny as they all sighed a yes--except for Minako and Usagi, who squealed in delight over what they would like to call a "secret romance."  
"Thank you so much everyone!" Hotaru smiled her small but sincere, her natural beauty setting in as she did so. Someone called out "group hug," and they were all swept up into the madness.  
"Um, Hotaru-chan, its five-thirty," said Makoto with a grin. "You better be getting home or he'll be there before you."  
"You are right, thanks! See you later!" Hotaru pulled the hood of her coat up over her head and stepped out into the rain, walking as fast as she could back home. And it was raining; the weatherman on the TV station they all watched wasn't wrong after all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*

Okay, I like the weatherman, wish it could happen in real life though. Well, before I make any notes about the things in here, I have to say thank you to my proofreader, MoMo-ChAn--who thinks me of a worthless worm for writing this and not finishing something else. As for my notes, when the gate of the school closes and you aren't on the other side you are considered late--like when you see Minako or Usagi out side of the gate meaning they are late to school. Though, I figured this out from a Ranma 1/2 TV episode. And lastly, for those of you who think Hotaru was a little wimpy in this chapter--I can't really blame you though--she will get stronger by the next chapter. Seiya has no clue what to do when it involves English. 

I am also open to anything from reviewers--nice comments, criticism and flames (those will just be used on my room, but are still welcome--a review is a review).


	2. Chapter II

With the Rain

Disclaimer: Another one of these things, but I think by now all of you should still know that I don't own Sailor Moon, cause if I did, Seiya and Hotaru would be a couple. 

AN: Well, no flames, but heck, I got reviews and I'm updating, so it's all good. The reviews are all at the bottom…it's a habit, sides, I hate searching for the beginning of the story when reviews are at the beginning. So I place them at the end instead. ^.^

Also, words spoken in English are in _Italics._

~*~*~*~*~*

The rain acted like a bath, one that washed away all of your sins and regrets with every drop. But you know it never worked, other wise everyone in the world would be pure. Hotaru gave a sigh; even her family would be pure once more if it actually worked. Even she was just a child when all he bad things about her family had started to circulate into the world, she remembered the fear that spread through out her body when around her father—even now that feeling lingered. And the rain, it made it all go away for a while, make her forget everything.

Of course, it couldn't make her forget about her new study date with Seiya Kou. The words her friends had said earlier that morning came to mind, it couldn't be true now could it? Why would one of the hottest and most sought after guys in the whole school want to date her? She was never sought after by any guys, they all thought she was "freak" in many ways, Seiya wouldn't be any different, would he?

To many questions filled her mind, bringing on a headache as she neared her home, the tall white building with a dying garden. The rain would help the flowers and grass, and Hotaru made a mental note to go out find a way to help make the garden thrive again. It would give her something to do after all.

The metal gate creaked as she opened it, another reminder that she needed to oil the joints. There was so much she needed to do to her home! Hotaru didn't know if she would be able to get to all of them over the upcoming summer break—it would be nice if she could. Maybe her friends would help her if she asked them. Walking along the white stone walk way, she made her way to the front door—the outside had been painted not that long ago, a week or so in the past, and she would have to schedule a time where someone could come and paint the inside. She wanted things perfect, for no one but herself.

Her father was gone, traveling the world after his new found love for archeology. It seemed better this way, after so many years she was given the chance to try and heal. Her childhood had scared her, destroyed what she deemed as her soul. There was nothing left of her at that point, but then she met Usagi, and all of her friends, when things started to turn around. Finally, it came to the point where Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna became her new family, letting her know they were really there for her by, by excepting her invitation of living in her house, helping her take care of what mattered most to her.

This was her way of healing, and she enjoyed it. And now, it seemed that someone wanted to "help" with her healing, in his own way at least. Hotaru had watched him sometimes during class when his desk was in front of hers, goofing off at any given chance. Though—even if she would never admit it to anyone—she thought it was funny, not all the time though. Seiya could get on your nerves in less time it took to breathe.

The grandfather clock chimed 6:15 by the time she got inside, only fifteen minuets tell Seiya would show up, and she had several things to do. Taking off her shoes, she slipped into her slippers. The several things she had to do consisted of; changing out of her school uniform, getting all the things she used to study for English and a snack for herself until she got a chance to make some dinner.

Going to her room she turned on the light. Normally when someone was coming over, she dressed in something nice, but she wanted something loose and comfortable instead. She owned a pair of PJ pants Usagi and Minako had given her once, there were white—a color she rarely wore—with penguins wearing top hats as the design. Grabbing a black T-shirt with "sweet heart" in silver cursive letters, Haruka had bought it for her when she visited America once.

Nodding to herself as she looked in the mirror she went in search of the flash cards and old tests she used to study with, placing them on the parlor table. Hurrying to the kitchen, she got a box of crackers right as the doorbell rang…repeatedly. Groaning, she hurried towards the front door, opening it with a glare on her face.

There stood Seiya, wearing jeans and a shirt, a jacket around his shoulders, and a smile graced his face—an innocent smile. Hotaru found her heart fluttering as that smile landed on her. They stood there staring at each other for five full minuets—Hotaru knew her reason for doing so, but…Seiya was unpredictable.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" Seiya asked, lifting a well shaped eye brow as he did so.

"Oh, sorry, come on in," Hotaru replied with a blush, moving aside and letting Seiya pass by. He let out a low whistle as he looked about the place—it was huge!

"It must be creepy living here all by your self," he said looking about himself as Hotaru lead the way to the parlor, a box of crackers in her hands.

"Actually, it's not all that lonely. I have Haruka and everyone else with me, just today they are away doing things."

"Oh…" was his reply, Seiya didn't have a very good opinion on Haruka, when they were in the same room together they usually broke out arguing over the simplest things. "Let me guess, you are Odango's richest friend?"

"Not really, but I am one of her richest friends—but Usagi-chan never takes advantage of that."

"A good quality in a friend."

"Yeah." By this time they had made it to the parlor, and Hotaru sat down the couch, Seiya sitting next to her—a little too close if you asked her. Trying her best not to look like she was affected she started to explain what they were going to be doing and that they were going to start with some easy flash cards. "Now, I'm going to tell you a word in Japanese and then you tell me what it means in English. Okay?"

"Alright," Seiya gave a sigh as Hotaru moved away from him, holding the flash cards in her hands, hiding the back with her fingers and looking at the front. "But I'm warning you, I am HORRIBLE at this subject."

Hotaru gave him a glare, "Let us begin. What is the English word of 'what'?"

"Um…_what_?"

"Why."

"_Why_?"

"Stop answering the questions as if you are asking a question!" Hotaru glared at him. "You seem to know what you are saying, so stop saying it like a question."

"Do I have to say all of that in English?"

Hotaru groaned and just shook her head no and the two continued. They got past simple words and small phrases, and Seiya was forced to take a small test after that, getting a good score, considering the only ones he got wrong where the same ones that he missed with the flash cards. But he didn't know of his score yet, but was looking over her shoulder as she corrected his answers on the piece of paper before her.

And as his head rested on her shoulder, he couldn't help but notice the nice way she smelled, a nice fragrance of pear—which was rare to find. Her hair was so very soft, like silk, along with her smooth white skin. So beautiful, Seiya thought, _everything about you is beautiful, Hotaru…_

Hotaru gasped, the feeling of his fingers dancing across her skin, sending bolts of…pleasure, down her spine, through her entire being! And then he said something, whispered it into her ear, and she was sure he didn't mean to say it, but his eyes held something different. He said, in very good English, she gulped before replaying those words in her head, "_Everything about you is beautiful, Hotaru."_

It was the most romantic thing anyone had ever said to her, and his eyes, they were just shinning with a passion, a real passion that meant something. Now, she wasn't sure it was passion, there was so many emotions running through his eyes at the moment that she couldn't tell emotion from the rest. But she knew that he felt something for her, and that seemed to bring her heart some hope.

"Do you," Hotaru found her self whispering, "do you really mean it?"

"I would never lie to you." 

They looked into each other's eyes, seemingly memorized by the other, their faces slowly coming closer, their lips almost touching…

"Tomoe Hotaru! What in the hell are you doing?" Haruka's voice echoed through the room from the parlor door. She stood there, glaring at the two nestled nicely—and closely—on the couch like a pair of lovebirds. Behind her stood Michiru and Setsuna, though they didn't seem as angry as Haruka—they even had small knowing smiles on their faces.

"Haruka! Michiru! Setsuna! I didn't know you'd be back this soon!" Hotaru said, hastily as she stood up, followed by Seiya, blushes across both of their faces, but their hands seemed to find each other, holding tightly.

"That doesn't answer my question," Haruka said, walking slowly into the room.

"I believe, Haruka," said Michiru, sweetly. "That they were about to kiss."

"I realize this, but exactly why would you, Hotaru, let that little rat kiss you?"

"Because I wanted him to!" Now, she wasn't normally this bold, but a deeper blush crossed her cheeks as she said this, and Seiya smiled softly, squeezing her hand.

"And what about you, Seiya-kun?" Setsuna stepped in, along with Michiru, standing close to Haruka in case the woman decided to lash out at the young man.

"I wanted to as well," he replied in a steady voice, looking from woman to the other as he said this, staring them in the eyes. The other two women smiled at his answer, while Haruka just pouted and Hotaru, she did something that she felt needed to be done. Fainted.

This came as a shock to Seiya as he caught her limp form, holding her close, her face hidden from the rest, only to see her open her eyes for a moment and wink at him before going back into her "unconscious" state.

"Just put her on the couch. She gets like that every time she gets to emotionally stressed," said Setsuna with a sigh. "Did the same thing when we excepted her invitation to live here. I believe, though, it was your answer that brought her to this state this time."

"Come on Haruka, let us go get those smelling salts," Michiru said, pulling Haruka with her as she left the room. Setsuna sighed once more as she watched the two leave.

Hotaru choose that moment to wake up, laid out on the couch, Seiya looking at her from above, a worried look on his face. "What? I saved you from Haruka you know."

"I know, but don't do that again unless you faint for real. You took a few years off my life doing that!"

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but really, a kiss before the first date? And we weren't even asked if you could court her in the first place." Setsuna gave a playful pout, very out of character to Hotaru. "Oh, never mind, Michiru and myself agree to this—Haruka will as well in time. Just don't hurt her, you hear? Now, I suggest that you high tail it out of here before they come back.

Hotaru moved to stand up, but Seiya pushed her back onto the couch, shaking his head as he took his paper from the table. "Study what I got wrong, right?" After an affirmative nod from Hotaru, he smiled. Taking her hands, he gently kissed her knuckles before leaving the room and the house.

Hotaru mean while was speechless until she got hold of her voice once more, only to say something which just made smiles widen and a scowl deepen, "I'm never going to wash these hands again!"

Though, she did eventually did so latter that night when she realized she couldn't do certain things with out sanitizing her hands after words, but it was a worth a shot.

~*~*~*~*~*

AN: The story itself is 2,094 words! I am quite proud of myself. ^.^ And now t my wonderful reviewers! I never thought I would get nine! Nine is one of my favorite numbers.

****

Kristina Arcadia Vador: I never new that! I shall have to read it—any SM couple seems to go with me as well… but what is this about the *****G***** thing? I am quite naive in many things… ^.^

****

Lisa: Two words for my love of Seiya/Hotaru: Opposites Attract ^.^ But yes, Yaten and Hotaru are good personality wise and hobbies, etc.

****

Purple Witch of Saturn: Again, make note of a fic to read. ^.^ Original character right? The Sammy? Never mind, I will have to read it, and I will…once I get my act together…I am very bad at getting organized. ^.^

****

Kayla: Unique, I like the word. It is considerably good to have something called unique. ^.^

****

Yuna: Sorry for late update! Very bad at that, very bad at updating…

****

tenshi: Original, another good word to have in a review. And I like you name, means angel, right?

****

Ahknee/Kitteen: Very unique name, and wacy couples? Yes, yes, they are one of those, with so many differences—and I loved the way you described it. ^.^ Too cute! (Now I sound insane…not good for my record…)

****

Pisces*Angel: Have you been looking for a Seiya/Hotaru fic before? Join the club, now if only I could fine one that I didn't write.

****

Isis Aurora Tomoe: Different, a third good word. I'm just getting a lot of the lately, and I like it. Thank you for being my first reviewer! 

Okay, my room actually got cleaned with out any flames…sadly, and sorry it took so very long to update! I shall have to work on that, but school starts in what…three weeks? And it is not going to be fun… but, one more year until I become a Senior and "rule" the high school world. ^.^

Thank you so much for reviewing, and I hope you liked this chapter as well as the first! I am going to work on the next one tomorrow (or so we all hope…) and get it up as soon as I can. But this time, we shall have Seiya's perspective! ^.^ And that ought to be fun.


	3. Chapter III

With the Rain   
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Sailor Moon, so I guess it doesn't belong to me-in other words, don't sue me, I'm just a poor student! ^.^   
  
AN: This chapter is mainly about Seiya, and I realize that he was moving really fast on Hotaru and she... well, she was brought over by the sweet words he said-so would anyone else. I hope. They were romantic words he said, right? Or was I the only one who thought so? And I'm sorry that this update has been so slow-inspiration doesn't come easy for me and school is another hassle, as well as life as general. Also, sorry if went did go too fast last chapter-I'm just horrible with action and that... well, you didn't have to yell at me MoMo-ChAn! Anyway, on with the chapter.   
  
Last point, I am very sorry for the late update...please forgive me!!!   
  
Chapter 3   
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
The morning air was cool with fog roaming the streets, and Seiya was forced to walk to and from school that day-his mother wouldn't let him ride his motorcycle out into the thick fog. It was really a good thing he was walking today; his mind was crowded with thoughts that never left him since last night. He was so forward the other night with Hotaru, and glad that she responded like she did. Seiya had a crush on Hotaru, for at least a year now, starting at the football tournament.  
  
  
  
Such a beautiful, little nurse who made sure her patients were comfortable in the nurse tent, even if they called her some of the most rude names, like "freak" and "monster." It was a good thing he was in pain that day, or he would have blurted out what he thought of her, "an angel in black."  
  
  
  
And now, after watching her from afar, seeing her smile softly at some of his antics, getting so flustered while with her friends when ever he rode past on his bike, he felt like walking on air while sprouting poetry that was all meant for her. Hotaru was a kind woman, with a heart that didn't show her pain to the world- she was so strong and kind. Even if she didn't realize the latter.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Seiya!" Yaten yelled right into Seiya's ear, rather annoyed. With him was Taiki, who smiled at the look on their friend's face. "Are you there?"  
  
  
  
"Yes I'm here you idiot!" Seiya yelled back, hitting his friend with his book bag. An odd thought came to mind after he did so; since his day had started badly, would it end just as bad? He hoped not.  
  
  
  
"Why are you walking, Seiya?" asked Taiki, shaking his head at his friend's strange antics. Seiya usually wasn't violent. But, Yaten deserved it for yelling in Seiya's ear.  
  
  
  
"My mom wouldn't let me ride my bike-said it was far too dangerous to ride in this fog," replied Seiya with a glum look.  
  
  
  
"She's right you know-you can hardly see five feet in front of you and on a fast moving vehicle? Who knows what would have happened," said Taiki, the only one who possessed a sense of brains as he said this, not caring for the glare Seiya sent his way.  
  
  
  
"Anyway, what did you need Hotaru-san's help with?" Yaten asked, going straight to the point he and Taiki wanted to talk to Seiya about.  
  
  
  
"My English," Seiya replied after a moment of silence, a small blush came to his face as he started to walk a little faster then the others so they wouldn't notice.  
  
  
  
"Then why didn't you come to me for help?" asked Taiki after Yaten hit him in the rails-the tallest one of them all guessed about Seiya's crush from the beginning, but as for Yaten...  
  
  
  
"I forgot about you?" The words sounded like a question-Seiya didn't want to go to his friend for help, he wanted Hotaru's help instead. It was indeed selfish, but he simply wanted to be with her, near her, close enough to touch her smooth skin and feel her silky hair between his fingers.  
  
  
  
The other two were silent; thinking, Seiya guessed as he slowed his pace to let the other two catch up. He didn't care what his friends thought of his crush, if it was good or not, it did not matter to him any longer, not since that kiss. But Seiya wasn't dumb; he knew Taiki's feelings were hurt from his "forgetfulness." Taiki was usually the one he went to for help concerning his homework and studying for certain classes. Alas, his chance for being with her, the ability to finally know the little nurse had opened up and he wasn't about to let the chance slip through his fingers!  
  
  
  
If he did that, Seiya knew he would never have been able to forgive himself. In fact, right there ahead of him walked the woman who had captured his heart, along with her friends. He gladly noted that Haruka was not among them (the small fear that the woman would have walked Hotaru to and from school lingered in his mind from the incident last night; sure it wasn't very likely, but it could still happen).  
  
  
  
His friends had caught up at this point and looked at the group ahead to their friend curiously-what would Seiya do? Smirking, he said to his friends quietly so that the girls wouldn't hear, "I guess if I can't flip all skirts this morning, I can get one at least."  
  
  
  
Wearing a nice smile, he briskly walked to the group, looking back at Yaten and Taiki when Yaten spoke, "And to think that flipping skirts was a outdated."  
  
  
  
"I doubt it," replied Taiki with a sigh, "It's always in with people who have one track minds."  
  
  
  
"Agreed." Seiya glared at Yaten at that point, but turned back to the girls and went on with his on the spot plan.  
  
  
  
"And then what did he do?" Minako demanded, the first bit of conversation Seiya heard when he got close enough.  
  
  
  
"Well," Hotaru said, regretting the fact she started to talk about this with them in such a public place. Who knew what kind of sick people listened in on conversations like this and got the wrong idea? Most of all, she was embarrassed over the topic itself and would rather have it not spoken of at all at school-word spread fast there and if one was created from this, Hotaru would never hear the end of it. "Well, he kissed me."  
  
  
  
Several of the girls gave a sigh; Rei sighed, "Just like a man to make the first move."  
  
  
  
"But it's so cool! Hotaru-chan's first kiss!" Makoto said with a sigh as she gazed in a far off way. "I remember my first kiss."  
  
  
  
"You do, Mako?" Usagi said, looking at her friend curiously. "What was it like?"  
  
  
  
"What was your first kiss like, Usagi-chan?" Makoto countered, looking at her blond friend in a sly way. Usagi promptly blushed and gave no reply, this only caused the rest to laugh.  
  
  
  
"Ah, and what is so funny this gloomy morning, ladies?" Seiya said, taking the moment to let his presence know to them. The girls stopped laughing when they heard him speak and paused to look back at him as Seiya gave a grin.  
  
  
  
"Nothing that involves you!" said Minako giving him an odd look. Makoto poked her in the rips with her elbow; the other girl's words just yelled, "It practically was all about you!" Thankfully, Seiya just gave a confused smile and looked over at Hotaru, his smile growing slightly.  
  
  
  
"And how are you this morning, Hotaru?"   
  
  
  
His words were teasing and she tried her best not to blush but failed and mumbled out a, "I'm doing alright."  
  
  
  
Seiya's grin widened, "Why that is good, but it would be going bad if we don't all start walking and get to school soon, or we'll all be late."  
  
  
  
"LATE!" Usagi and Minako cried out in unison. "We can't be late!"  
  
  
  
With out another warning the two where off, running as fast as they could leaving the rest in the dust. Ami sighed, mumbling something about the times during junior high when they were always late to class.  
  
  
  
The rest just sighed, while Seiya was confused for just a moment before giving a small grin. They started up walking once more, with Hotaru and Seiya slightly behind the rest of the girls, though, by that time Yaten and Taiki had been spotted and were forced to walk with them.  
  
  
  
Hotaru tried her best to keep her face neutral while around him, but on the inside, everything was all twisting into knots. The memory of their kiss seemed suddenly too fresh, too vivid and the need to blush was almost too much for her to hold in.  
  
  
  
Then, out of no where, came a fast strong wind, coming from her right she noted after ward, where the street was. But it was enough to lift her skirt high, giving Seiya a very nice view of what was underneath. Sure, he had flipped her skirt dozens of times, but he just never seen what was there, and so his face was just as bright as her own, until anger settled in.  
  
  
  
Anger at the one on the bicycle that had done that to her. When only he was allowed to do so. And he would get his revenge.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I did it! I actually finished it! *cries* Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it, cause this chapter was... well, it was forced out of me actually and I don't think its very good compared to my other chapters... yeah... Also, I'll try to get another chapter up as soon as I can! You won't have to wait... oh dear, I don't want to say the number of months its been... And thank you MoMo-ChAn for proof reading!!!   
  
Anti-Stereotype Girl: Another person who agrees! So cool! I'll have to read your fanfic. And I like your name.   
  
Angel of Halo: Yeah, thank you for the compliment. The fic is pretty odd and sorry for the late update. As for my muses... what muses? They've left me to take a lifetime vacation in the Caribbean.   
  
AznAnimeAngel: I don't know where I got the paring idea form, I just knew one day that I liked it.   
  
Calwen: Hugs, I never got hugs from a reviewer before. ^.^ Its interesting, and yes, the couple are at odds personality wise, but they look good together.   
  
Isis Aurora Tomoe: Soon... why does every review I seem to read remind me of my lack of updating? Well, anyway, I am glad you like this story.  
  
Vittaria: Another Seiya/Hotaru fan! I am glad you found this fanfic and I hope you enjoy this chapter.   
  
GyNeEz-PuNk-NaNaShI: Oh, don't worry about weekly check-ups on this fic... it will probably be more like monthly updates with the way I'm going, but I hope you still enjoy this chapter.   
  
MoMo-ChAn: You yelled at me! You always do! And I'm sorry it wasn't to your liking, but I was in a hurry or something... right now I can't really remember why I updated like I did... yeah...   
  
Ahknee/Kitten: I'm always afraid of doing spelling someone's name wrong and offending the person. As for being insane, it's not that bad. Insanity has some pretty good benefits.   
  
Thank you very much for reviewing and waiting for my slow update! I'll start writing the next chapter this weekend, and we'll see where my small burst of inspiration will take me. Oh, yeah, please review. It might just help. ^.^ 


	4. Chapter IV

With the Rain  
  
by aku-sama  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon or the other animes/mangas mentioned, but I do own my little Takaheshi Hiro-kun and Kina-chan and her group of friends--most of whom will remain unnamed for the time being. .  
  
AN: Well, in the last segment we got a new character on a bicycle, and in this chapter you get to meet him. More information on him will be spoke through out the chapter itself and maybe a little information at the end of the chapter. As for the chapters themselves, I'm starting to get confused on the number order of them, so I'm going to have to fix that and maybe look over a few of the chapters and edit a little. That and this new chapter will probably be all that I can give you for this story this summer, but I will try to get working as quickly as I can on the next chapter.

* * *

"Class, we have a new student today," the teacher said, motioning for the new student to enter the class room. There were gasps as the pretty boy stepped in. He had a lean form and long dark blue hair, dyed and nicely taken care of. Seiya gave a snort at the sight of the new student, there were too many "bishounen" around school for him to stay popular for very long. "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"  
  
He turned to them, his black eyes standing out on his smooth pale face in a nice effect as he survived them all for a moment, his eyes lingering longer on Hotaru then anyone else, before he spoke. "My name is Takaheshi Hiro, and I've moved here from Hokkaido," he started, noticing the reactions of several people as they heard their rather deep voices. The one pretty girl blinked for a moment, her own eyes glancing up at him before going back to her writing. "I'm quite and I'm not exactly gothic, but I could be one day."  
  
The teacher looked over the class room, taking in his sudden silence as the end of his little--and unnerving--presentation and finally found him a seat. "Takaheshi-san, you may sit next to Tomoe-san. Tomoe-san, may you stand please?"  
  
The "pretty girl" from before was the one to stand and he made his way through the aisles to the seat beside her own. Everyone had been found their assigned desks at different places that morning--Tanaki had been on time for once and decided to changed everything. To several of the girls--and a few of the guys--it was like he floated to his seat and where even more incised by the new student. Seiya worked up his best glare as Hiro took the seat right in front of him. This was going to be interesting.  
  
Hotaru glanced disinterestedly at the student beside her, the second new student in two days and he ended up sitting next to her as well. This was getting very old, if you asked her. The attention she was getting from the other female students was exactly helping either. Yes, the glares where normal but this was an envious-of-you glare instead of the freak-of-nature-just-die-already glare she was used to.  
  
Sighing, she got out her notebook and text book as the teacher called the class to order and the learning process began.  
  
The bell for lunch period rang and the teacher left after making sure they wrote down that day's homework, but it was hopeless as a crowd of girls swarmed around Hiro. The rest of the class knew he was chopped liver and Hotaru moved as far as she could from them, taking her book bag and lunch with her as she did so. She knew her fellow classmates could be deadly and it had been proven true several times before.  
  
Finding an empty seat she sat down, ready to eat her lunch when Seiya sat down in the seat beside her own, opening glaring at the new student as the rest of the male students. Juvenile, Hotaru thought with a shake of her head. And with that thought she dug into her lunch, privately listening to the conversation the other girls and Hiro were having.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"I'll be 17 in July."  
  
"Favorite color?"  
  
"Purple."  
  
"Fav class?"  
  
"English."  
  
"Least fav?"  
  
"Um...I'd have to say P.E."  
  
"Any reason why?"  
  
"My lungs aren't in very good shape and all the continuous strain of physical activity isn't good for me."  
  
"That reminds me of Tomoe-san, she's not very good with P.E. either, but she does wonders wi--"  
  
"Shut up, Hina-chan! Anyway, what's your favorite band?"  
  
"Plastic Tree."  
  
"Favorite comic book?"  
  
"Hina-chan!"  
  
Hiro laughed, the sound was pleasing, very pleasing as several of the girls melted. "I would have to say X/1999 by Clamp."  
  
"Would that also be your favorite anime?"  
  
"Hina-chan!"  
  
"No, Hina-san. I thought they butchered the series when they turned it into a cartoon, but my favorite would have to be Darkside Blues."  
  
They were listening to them, all but Hina as she had fainted and was currently on the floor after he had spoken her name. The other girls meanwhile didn't pay attention to her instead continued to ask Hiro questions, but Hotaru stood up and went to check up on the fallen girl.  
  
"Hina-san?" Hotaru reached out and touched the girl's neck, checking for a pulse and sighed when she found one. Next came the head, making sure their weren't any bumps or cuts in case she hit the desks or floor too hard. Everything was fine, well, physically, as Hina was still out cold. "Kou-san? Can you help me take Hina-san to the nurse's office?"  
  
Seiya blinked and then nodded as he stood from his seat and walked to where the two where. Lifting Hina bridal style he left the classroom, Hotaru opening and closing the door for him as he did so. The two made their way to the first floor where the nurse's office was, not noticing the look they got from Hiro as they left.  
  
The nurse was in and had Seiya place Hina on one of the cots and then ushered the two out of the room telling them to get to class as lunch would soon be over. Hotaru guessed the nurse just didn't want to write any passes for them, thinking it was rather rude but understandable. Sagara-sensei, a P.E. teacher, was standing near the door of the office when they left. It was rumored that the two were dating.  
  
Shrugging it off as it wasn't her business Hotaru continued walking back to class when Seiya reached out and took hold of her hand. Looking back at him, she was about to ask him something when he leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was short, sweet, but it still sent shivers up and down her spine. The warmth that spread through her from the nice feeling that someone loved and cared foe. It made her insides feel like mush.  
  
He smiled, his hand folding in with her own as he gave a playful tug as they started walking to class once more. Seiya didn't care about her reputation, or his own, as long as no one had plans to take his firefly away from him, he was fine.  
  
Behind them, unseen, was Hina, gasping at what she saw, but also blushing at the intimacy the two shared--and in public. It was endearing to see such love between two people, Hina didn't understand why people didn't show such feelings to each other out in public. The stress of unexpressed emotions wasn't good for a person--she should know, that was why her heart was always on her shoulder and she always spoke her mind. This had to be kept secret, though...  
  
"Kina-chan!" Hina was ready to burst as she came upon her best friend. Her eyes were bright and full of energy and information that she just had to tell someone before she blew up--which was how she felt at the moment. "You wouldn't believe what Kou-kun and Tomoe-san were doing in the hall way during lunch!"  
  
Kina gave her friend a look and said sarcastically, "Oh, they were kissing. They've been doing it for years."  
  
"They have?" Hina looked at her friend in believe. "That explains the love I felt when they kissed in the hall way. They've been doing it for years, too! Oh, they make the cutest couple don't they? Though, their personalities are different, but opposites attract is what they say, ne?"  
  
"Tomoe-san and Kou-san where kissing?" Kina felt as if the whole world had just crashed down around her. The world was certainly going to end if the class freak and class hunk were seen kissing.  
  
"Kina-chan? Are you alright? Why do you looked so shocked, you're the one who said they had been doing it for years!" Hina shook her inert friend for a moment, confused at how Kina could stand so still and not fall over.  
  
"They've been doing what for years?" Hiro asked, walking up to the two girl's, a thin perfect eyebrow raised in question.  
  
"Tomoe-san and Kou-san! Though, maybe not for years, but I did see them kiss and hold hands in the hall way after taking me to the nurse's office. Tomoe-chan is so sweet in how she helps everyone even though she's the class freak and all--you know, a weirdo." Hina didn't realize she was rambling on and on about Tomoe-chan, the suffix had changed not long into her speech, and Hiro didn't mind as he took in the information with a general interest. All the while he was thinking about the couple that was being portrayed.   
  
Tomoe-san was not meant for this jock, she would need someone who could actually relate to her. Someone who could understand what she was going through in life. Someone exactly like him. Saying good bye to an oblivious Hina, who just blinked cutely and said good bye in reply before turning to a still inert Kina, he went off to the bike racks. This morning he was speeding for he thought he was late--it turned out that his watch was ten minuets fast that morning, and his time in the nurse's office was for nothing. But if he was correct--and he was rarely wrong--the group of people he passed that morning were the friend of Tomoe Hotaru, and she had been there herself.  
  
Sure enough, they had just passed the school gates, a giggling bunch of girls and three boys--Hiro recognized one being Kou Seiya from his class. Seiya and Hotaru were walking close, but they weren't holding hands. He smiled, Kina was probably right about their kiss in the hall at lunch time, but the two were new to the whole game of love and weren't an official couple yet (he gathered that from Kina's state of shock at the news of the kiss). There was still time to intervene.

* * *

What an ending...its not exactly a good one, but heck, I like it anyway. Well, Hiro is the new character. His name comes from La'Cryma Christi member Hiro, though...maybe their looks also relate, as they both have/had on Hiro-sama's part, black hair and pale skin. But Hiro from LC had to cut his long gorgeous hair off! It's a shame really, but he's still cute, in his own way. Takaheshi Hiro had no real other inspiration, other then being a supposed good match for Hotaru. I contemplated bringing Yaten in to make the love triangle, but I'm not that good of a writer to make something like that work--and MoMo-ChAn would kill me. This chapter was 1,682 words long--a record I think. And thank you MoMo-ChAn for proofreading this for me as well.  
  
Oh, yes, for Hiro his favorite manga and anime happen to be X/1999 and Darkside Blues--both I suggest for you to read and watch respectively. The anime for X/1999 was butchered, in my opinion, and I don't know if Darkside Blues has a manga. Well, for both choices where made for Hiro as there are rather dark and depressing things, aspects that would relate to a depressed and dark person that Hiro is, though we haven't seen it yet. Next chapter I will concentrate more on the other characters--not Seiya, Hotaru or Hiro--but rather their friends, and Mamo-chan will make his appearance.  
  
My last bit for this chapter is that Kina and Hina's similarity in names was not a fluke. I thought it was rather cute and fitting for friends. Hina came from Suki by Clamp, the sweet naïve girl was perfect for the role of the "simpleton," though Kina will be making more appearances then Hina will in future chapters, I think...  
  
I can't answer reviews this time around, but I thank those who did review for the last chapter and I hope you review for this one as well! See ya next chapter! 


	5. V

With the Rain

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but I do own all the original characters that show up everywhere in this fic.

Okay, it's been forever sense I last updated, but I have had no inspiration and no computer to type on. My mom's computer finally died on us and we lost everything... well, at least all the good stuff is on so I just lost little things, if you can call some odd chapters I wrote for a million different things little. However, I've been pressured (actually, its blackmail) into writing this chapter for MoMo-ChAn, who I also want to say thank you to for proofreading it for me. You can be so evil sometimes, MoMo-ChAn... Anyway, on with the chapter.

* * *

Hiro thought of this small turn of events, so Hotaru and Seiya were seen kissing in the hallway. Sure, Hina's words weren't all too reliable, after all, the girl had probably been a little lost after waking up from her fall and heading back to class unsure of herself. If that was true, Seiya (the name came out like a curse in his thoughts) might have just been whispering something to Hotaru instead of kissing the girl. But he doubted that, Seiya didn't appear as one who whispered to anyone, the young man looked loud and obnoxious. He had no idea as to what Hotaru actually saw in him.

So how did one go about breaking up a couple (even if they weren't an official couple) when they had no idea as to why they were a couple? He was getting a headache just from thinking about it.

Unlocking his bike from the rack he said goodbye to some of his fellow classmates who yelled out to him and walked out of the school grounds before getting on the bike seat and pedaling away. Everything here was so different from his birthplace, warm and sunny, with so many people walking about on the overcrowded streets. Well, that was truer for the areas deeper into the city, not so much for the small neighborhood he found himself living in. All because his stepfather (once more did a name sound like a curse) wanted them out of that "distasteful" town and into a city closer to his family. Hiro was sure his stepfather wanted to make his mother and Hiro happy by taking them away from things that reminded them of their father/ex-husband respectively, but all he wanted was to go back. Sure, the distance from the man that had beaten both of them was nice, but he wanted his old friends, his old room, his old sense of comfort that the "man" was no longer allowed anywhere near his small sanctuary.

Being moved to a new area only helped in making him feel scared those first few days, unsure of everything around him and the people he now had to call neighbors. He didn't like them so far, especially the nosey small children that littered the yards with their screams and yells and supposedly "fun" games. He thought they could use some manners and respect for their elders, but he had learned things at a young age as his father would have it no other way.

He gave a small sigh as he passed them on the street, glancing at Hotaru quickly as one of her friends, a blond with her hair in pigtails coming from what looked like meatballs, pulled her ahead of the rest. Another blond with a ribbon in her hair ran after them a smile on her face. He caught the words, "See you later!" being yelled as the two ushered Hotaru into a line for a bus heading downtown. This was just as confusing as Hotaru being friends with such loud and noisy people instead of those who were quiet, polite and reserved... like himself.

The thought gave him the need to curse out at the world, hating those who weren't like him. Just like his father.

"Why are we doing this again?" Hotaru asked quietly as they piled onto some free seats at the back of the bus, looking her friends over and cringing slightly at the look they gave her.

"Because, Hotaru," Minako said with a smile, "You'll need something new if you are going to go over to Seiya-kun's house tomorrow night, even if it is just for studying."

"Why can't I just wear something I own already?" Hotaru replied, checking her book bag and making sure she had her wallet. Inside was her bankcard, with money her father had put into her account for clothes and other such items. She didn't like spending his money, but he just wanted to make sure she had something incase of an "emergency." Apparently this was an emergency that needed it. Well, she didn't expect Seiya to invite her over tomorrow night for another study session, in place of one tonight. Haruka would be pissed if Seiya returned again... especially if there was a repeat of the scene from last night... and his mother liked knowing a day in advance when someone was coming over.

She could understand the small pet peeve (she had a few herself). But getting a complete new outfit for this event was going a little over board, but the two wouldn't hear of it. "There's something at the mall you two want, isn't there?"

"What makes you say that?" Minako asked, looking offended. Usagi was nodding her head in agreement.

"Because I remember the radio saying there was a sale at the mall this week."

"Okay, so we're bargain hunters! But this only means we'll find a good price on a good outfit!" Minako and Usagi were both nodding their heads in agreement after she said her little speech, and Hotaru only sighed.

"Alright, alright, but shouldn't we have told the others about the sale and invited them along?"

"No!" Usagi said, fire glowing in her eyes. "Rei-chan keeps stealing what I want that's in my size!"

Minako and Hotaru only sighed; Usagi and Rei were competitive with one another, especially over clothes. Briefly, Hotaru wondered what would be like to have someone like that, a friend who you could compete with, bicker with and fight over things with, but still be friends deep inside. She would probably never know.

"Kaa-san! I'm home!" Seiya yelled as he entered the cool house; it felt nice after walking home. When one was used to getting home quickly and having felt the wind rush around your body dispelling the heat the sun would give, you weren't used to being warm. Of course, the weather was being evil and not deciding on one temperature or another (yesterday it was cold and raining, today it was hot and sunny). The weathermen on TV sure had their jobs cut out for them. Which was why he wanted to work as a teacher. All you needed to do was get a degree in physical training and teaching, and you were set. Well, he did enjoy working out and playing sports, so he decided that teaching something he loved was the best thing to do. He knew he would never make it as a pro American Football player. Not in a million years, so he settled with the second best thing.

Of course deciding on the right college was another all together, and he had this year to figure it out, but his parents were "encouraging" him to attend Tokyo U, because his mother taught there and her family members got free tuition or something like that. Their excuse for it was "it's a good school." He resisted a snort as he waited for his mother's response, her voice coming from the kitchen where she asked if he wanted a snack. He replied and slipped out of his shoes, heading for the cool kitchen where his mother was busy cooking.

The sweet smell of chocolate floated through the air. She had such weird cravings lately, due mostly to the baby she was going to give birth to in a few more months. It never did make sense to him as to why they waited 16 years before having another child, but they were weird already so he didn't feel like questioning it.

"Is it alright if I have a friend over tomorrow night?" He asked, leaning onto the island counter, watching her as she went about stirring the chocolate.

"Is it a girl? If so what for?" His mother was good at figuring out her son; she blamed it on the 32 hours of labor. Which was why she was planning on a C-section this time around.

"Her name is Tomoe Hotaru and she is helping me with my English." Seiya replied, giving in without a fight. There was no use having a fight with her, she would always win.

"Why aren't you asking Taiki-kun for help? Can you hand me that measuring cup right there?" Her son got up and handed her the measuring up, watching her as she dipped it into the pan and poured it into little plastic trays with planetary shapes designed on them. "Thank you, and as for my other question?"

"Well, you see, Kaa-san... I like her..."

"My baby is in love!" Her hands dropped the cup and spoon and she wrapped her arms tight around Seiya in a bear hug, well, an almost bear hug considering her stomach was large and in the way. "Of course she can come over, dear. There is no need to ask permission for something like that."

She gave him a pat on the cheek before going back to fixing her chocolate shapes.

"Hotaru isn't like normal girls though... there is a reason why people call her a freak and weirdo at school...:

"Seiya Kou! Did I ever teach you to judge people like that?"

"No ma'am," Seiya replied, straightening up. His mother taught him not to judge others, and the lesson had stuck. Which was probably why he cared for Hotaru so much, because she was different, unique, kind, nice and pretty...

"Then what ever made you think I would judge people like that? She is who she is, and that should be what people judge you by." She gave him a pat on the cheek and smiled. "Now, help me with this chocolate."

"Why didn't you just go down the street and buy one from the Mizuki girl? She's selling chocolate for a fundraiser."

"What? And take all the fun out of making it myself?"

* * *

Well, I like Seiya's mom, and her name is Hoshi, which, according to MoMo-ChAn means star. Anyway, this is a filler chapter, sorry, but the next one will have more to do with the plot itself, however, we did get to see some background and family of the two "suitors" Hotaru has. Hiro came from a bad family and Seiya comes from a nice one. I am going to fix the chapter heading things, as this is chapter 5... I just like starting with prologue and then I forget about it and the next update is chapter 2. . I'll fix it, I swear! Just not at this moment.

I really hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! Hopefully, I'll have the next one up soon.


End file.
